


You Don't Know

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Short, Small Talk, warren is too loyal for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: My take on that one scene in Apocalypse where Warren was carrying Charles in the pyramid, and the conversation that might have happened between them.





	

En Sabah looked to Warren with an angering dead-ness in his eyes as the five of them stood atop the cliff overlooking Cairo; Charles weak and still with worry at their feet on the hard rock.  
 _“Take him there.”_ The gods words were a hissed whisper that sent chills through Warren’s spine. The familiar tingle of jolting fear and empowering adrenaline ran through the angel, and he nodded quickly as he stepped forward. Warren walked to Charles as the others moved away with Apocalypse, teleporting off in the energized bubble. He paused when he reached the telepath, and twitched on his feet as the man peered up at him with fear clearly masked by anger. Charles scooted back the best he could; his hands slipping on the sandstone and causing him to wince in pain. Warren bit the inside of his lip; reminding himself that Apocalypse had a job for him- needed him to do this- and Warren had no time in this new world for sympathy.  
He crouched down slowly and wrapped his right arm under the man’s weak and surprisingly thin legs, and Charles gasped trying to drag himself away again. “N-no, stop, _don’t-”_ Warren cut him off by forcefully using his other arm to hoist Charles completely up. He was balanced unevenly in Warren’s arms, his legs weighing less than his upper half, and the angel had to adjust him better as not to drop the man. “Put me _down!”_ Charles thrashed in Warren’s arms suddenly, and swung his arm to try and shove Warren away. The angel easily kept his hold on him, and glared down at the telepath.  
“Would you fucking _quit it!?”_ He growled and shook Charles, moving his arms a bit and threatening to drop him flat on the ground. Charles gasped and quickly grabbed at Warren’s chest, hooking his fingers on his suit in fear to hold himself up. Warren’s heart was racing, and he rolled his eyes as he moved to the edge of the cliff.  
Charles blushed and removed his hand, glaring up at Warren with a sadness in his eyes. The angel could see his expression, and kept his gaze away and out over the horizon.  
 _The pyramid looked glorious out there. Warren wondered what it would be like living in it soon._  
“You don’t want to do this.” Warren ignores the words at first, and spreads his wings- the metal feathers rattling against each other in the wind.  
“You don’t know what I want.” Warren wants to leave it at that. He just needs to get this stupid telepath to En Sabah and be done- he’s wasted enough time, words, and feelings on stupid things.  
“You’re just hurting. I can feel it, you’ve lost so much that you-“  
 _“Shut up!”_ Warren glares down at him with pained hate and tense wings- stopping Charles mid-sentence. “I don’t need to hear my back story all over again by some _stupid_ telepath! Keep your mind _out_ of my head!” His words are fueled by hate, and Warren feels his eyes sting at being spoken to in such a way. _There was only one mind that he wanted in his._ Charles pauses a moment, looking concerned but staying quiet, and Warren thinks he’s gotten the point.  
“Warren?” Warren freezes when the telepath says his name suddenly, and feels his chest burn.  
 _“Don’t call me that.”_ Why the hell is he still here? He should be at the pyramid by this point; was Charles in his mind right now, making him stay? How the hell did he know his _name!?_ No one has called him that in _years-_  
“No one has called you that in a while, have they?” How dare this guy use such kind words on Warren. The angel feels sick and dizzy at the thought, and knows he is close to losing it if something doesn’t happen soon.  
“Just, get _out!”_ Warren moans and closes his eyes tightly, searching for _something._ He isn’t sure what, but he can feel he is not alone behind his skull. He tries pushing these stupid feelings away and out of sight once more, but Charles is there, digging through him like a book.  
“I’m sorry…. I know that you don’t want to participate in this death. Not really. Not _inside-”_ Just when Warren thinks he is going to drop Charles from his arms and let him plummet to his death, Apocalypse is suddenly there.  
He slides easily through Warren’s brain and Charles is gone in a second with a gasp and a hand to his head; Warren opening his eyes a looking down at the distraught teleporter with surprise. _‘Come, my child. He cannot hurt you. Don’t mind his pathetic words, you are better than that.’_ The gods words are soft and nice in Warren’s head, and the Angel smiles lowly as he spreads his wings again. He drops from the cliff and easily takes flight in the hot air, but doesn’t expect it when Charles clings to him and tenses in his grip.  
The man gasps and holds onto Warren for dear life; gripping his suit with strong arms and causing Warren to waver in the air a bit. He glares down at Charles, who is staring at the ground far below with wide eyes, and scowls as he catches his balance better with his wings. Charles relaxes quickly, and falls comfortably against Warren’s chest and arms as he doesn’t let go of the winged mutant. The angel chews his lip as he flies them closer to the pyramid, and is surprised when Charles smiles slowly at the passing ground beneath them.  
"I’ve always wanted to fly…” Warren rolls his eyes and desperately wants to drop the idiot at his stupid, childish remark, but knows that Apocalypse needs him for whatever reason. Charles wants Warren to respond, even if with a sassy remark, but frowns a bit when the boy stays quiet and focused on the task at hand as he flies steadily.  
 _This one would be tough._  
Warren feels the telepath's eyes on him, and it takes everything for him not to snap and headbutt Charles into unconsciousness. He dips down suddenly when they are close to the giant pyramid; Charles gripping onto Warren tighter again, and the angel seems to know exactly where to go in the metal and stone maze. He feels more power surge through him as he easily makes the tight turns with his strong wings, and soon stops in a large area to be met with Apocalypse.  
The pyramid is gorgeous, but Warren has no time to take everything in as he walks towards the stone tables. “Put him there.” Apocalypse looks to the table, and Warren walks difficulty to the platform closest to him. Charles struggles again, but Warren easily holds him still. He wants to drop the stupid mind reader on the rock as hard at he can- maybe bust the guys head and laugh along with En Sabah as he bleeds out and cries like a baby. Warren wants to just punch him over and over and over again for making him nearly cry and feel such pointless feelings in front of his god. What if En Sabah found out? He would think Warren unworthy of his time and loyalty, and throw him away like everyone else did. Charles could have nearly ruined Warren’s only chance at life and success for him, and the Angel felt his chest twist at such fury and fear.  
 _’Relax, my angel. He has done no such thing.’_ Warren likes it when Apocalypse does that- he just seems to know exactly when the boy needs a little bit of reassurance. _At least he believes in Warren._  
Warren relaxes a bit, and now slowly moves to the table with caution. He gingerly lifts his arms, and sets Charles gently on the smooth stone. The telepath struggles a bit, and moves on the platform before handcuffs are formed to keep him in place. Warren tries to avoid his gaze, but eventually steals a glance at Charles’s eyes. He looks quickly back at the floor when he sees the man struggling and crying out, and steps back off of the small stairs as Apocalypse moves closer.  
 _Charles doesn’t know what Warren wants. Only he knows what he wants._ Well, he and En Sabah, that is. But that was fine. Warren could live with that. Apocalypse cared for him, he knew. Warren could feel him in his mind as the God sat submerged in his thoughts and memories; and everything seemed to lift a little more and feel a little brighter whenever the presence came to life and spoke to him.  
Warren didn’t glance back at Charles when En Sabah ordered him into action, and he only gave his strong gaze to the God as he lifted himself up and took flight.  
Charles watched him go, however. He knew Warren wasn’t evil. He knew that the angel had simply never known the true feeling of acceptance and trust. All it would take is a little bit of time. A little bit of care. A little bit of loyalty. _Real_ loyalty. He could give that to this Warren boy, just like he gave it too every mutant in need.  
He would be hard to get through to, Charles knew. But he would try. The angel deserved it, and whatever Apocalypse has done to him just fueled the telepath even more.


End file.
